


Movie Night

by fragments_and_pieces



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragments_and_pieces/pseuds/fragments_and_pieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night at Red Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift for a secret santa. Enjoy!

“Why can't I pick the movie this time?”

“Because you picked the movie last time!”

“No, Grif did! It's my turn!”

“Donut, I clearly remember watching one of those dumb romantic comedies you like so much,” Simmons said, “and we're not watching another one!”

Donut crossed his arms, pouting. “Well can we at least not watch any of your dorky sci-fi movies then?”

“They're not dorky!” Simmons replied angrily, trying to snatch the remote from Grif. “Grif, gimme the remote!”

“No way, Simmons,” Grif replied, holding it away from the other man. “I agree with Donut: your movies suck. I think we need a nice action movie!”

“For once, I'm with Grif,” Sarge said from his chair next to the couch. “A nice action movie, with no plot but tons of explosions! Ka-blamo!” He pumped his fist in the air.

“See? Even Sarge wants to watch an action movie, and you can't argue with your commanding officer!”

“What are you talking about? You argue with Sarge all the time, and you never do your work!” Simmons squawked.

“Psh, whatever, dude.” Grif reached down, picking up a DVD case and tossing it at Simmons. “Here, go put that in the DVD player, would ya?”

“Why can't you do it?”

“Because I'm comfortable and I don't wanna get up.”

Simmons sighed. “Fine.” He pushed himself off the couch, kneeling in front of the DVD player and placing the disk in. The microwave beeped from the kitchen. Donut opened his mouth to speak. “Let me guess,” Simmons cut him off, “you want me to get the popcorn too.”

“Please?”

Simmons sighed again and made his way into the kitchen, pulling a bowl out of the cabinet and filling it with popcorn. He walked back into the living room, shutting off the lights on his way to the couch. Grif pressed 'play' on the remote, instantly dropping it and stealing the popcorn away from Simmons as they settled in to watch the movie.

About half an hour into the movie, Donut tried cuddling with Grif, causing him to almost spill the popcorn. “Get off me, Donut!” Grif pushed him away with the hand that wasn't wrapped around the popcorn bowl. Donut frowned but moved to lean against the arm of the couch.

Forty-five minutes later, all of the popcorn was gone, the bowl discarded on the bowl. Grif hadn't shared much, not that anyone expected him to.

When there was only twenty minutes left in the movie, Donut fell asleep leaning on Grif's shoulder. Grif didn't have the heart to push him away this time.

When the movie was over, everyone else was nearly asleep as well. Simmons blinked tiredly as he stooped to pick the remote, shutting the TV off. Sarge stood and stretched. Grif, yawning widely, shook Donut awake. Donut groaned. “Come on, Donut, get off. We're going to bed.”

Donut rubbed his eyes, standing up after Grif. They trudged down the hallway, Sarge heading to his room and the others heading to their shared one. Donut immediately collapsed onto his bed, snuggling down and falling asleep within a few minutes.

Simmons and Grif lay in their beds. Simmons was just dozing off when Grif spoke, “So?”

“So, what?”

“How'd you like the movie?”

“Grif, really? I'm tired, shut up and go to sleep.”

“No, really.” Simmons heard Grif shift in his bed. “How'd you like it?”

“It was fine. Now go to sleep.”

Grif was silent, until: “I know you liked it.”

“Grif, shut up!”

“Just admit it!”

“Grif-”

“Admit it!”

“Okay, fine! I liked it, okay? Can I go to sleep now?” Simmons knew Grif was grinning.

“Yeah, sure. Goodnight Simmons.”

Simmons rolled his eyes before closing them, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
